


Descendants: Divinity War

by Descendant_Brent



Series: Descendants Midquels [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Descendants (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997), Maleficent (2014), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, High School, Magic, Romance, Teen Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_Brent/pseuds/Descendant_Brent
Summary: The action-packed finale! A new Villian emerges to conquer the world. Our Heroes must travel in time to stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

Mim sits handcuffed to a table in a holding cell. A magic dampening field keeps her from transforming; the room is designed to contain sorcerers. The door opens and Eugene Fitzherbert walks in. He is wearing a white dress shirt and Black pants. He slams his detective badge down on the table as he sits down. He lets out a long Sigh.  
"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know anything." Mim says acting senile.  
Eugene rubs his temples. They sit quietly for a few moments.

"One minute I was on the Isle, the next I was in the forest," Mim confesses.

In a flashback we see a portal opens in the woods and Mim is pushed out by a mysterious figure in a cloak. Mim lands on her hands and knees. The cloaked man steps through the portal of green energy. With a wave of his hand green sparkles appear around Mim's head. He commands "Attack the school and draw the guards away from the city."  
Mim nods with a blank stare and says in a monotone "Yes."  
The man steps back through the portal as it disappears.

* * *

At the Museum of Cultural History, the guards leave their posts and head towards the school. With the building left defenceless Pain and Panic easily creep out of the bushes, and into the museum. The guards reach Auradon Prep and chase the attacking animals back into the forest. Another portal opens in the museum. The cloaked man emerges. Pain and Panic begin stealing magical objects from their displays and take them through the portal.

The cloaked man casually strolls through the museum. He looks at the replicas in glass cases and runs his hand over different artifacts. He says with mirth "Your precious armoury, gratefully accepted! We will need it." He opens a portal in the blue cylindrical chamber, he reaches through to grab Fairy Godmother's wand in his gloved hand.

Pain stops in front of the enchanted rose and poisoned apple, "What about this stuff?" he asks.  
Panic slaps his head and says "You idiot! Those are replicas; they obviously aren't the real things."

They finish stealing the last of the legitimate magical weapons; replace everything they stole with plastic look-alikes, and leave through the portal.  
On the other side of the portal, in a subterranean cavern, the man stands to look at his new collection of magical armaments.

He begins singing. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"  
The villainous man sings "Part of your world" but the lyrics are changed to be about his evil weapons and plan.  
"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun.  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be, ruler of their world."

* * *

The man strolls past a receptionist and into Quorra's office. As she stands up surprised, he casts a spell on Quorra instructing her "You will collect the world's criminals and bring them to the Isle of the Lost for me." Quorra says "Ok." and begins typing on her computer. The man turns and leaves.

* * *

As Mim is defeated and the sunlight hits her, the spell the man cast on her mind fades away.

* * *

Quorra enters her computer and when she sets foot in the virtual world the magic wears off causing Quorra to come to her senses. She apologizes to Sam.  
Sam and Quorra release the prisoners she collected onto the Isle of the Lost: Shan-Yu and his army, Yzma, Kronk, as well as various Incan criminals.

* * *

On the Isle another portal opens, the cloaked man and his henchman emerge. They distribute the magical weapons to the numerous armies now gathered on the Isle. "Prepare for Battle!" the man shouts. The army laughs and cheers in agreement.

Descendants: Divinity War

"Another Monday," Mal sighs as she brushes her new blonde hair in the mirror. She packs her bag for school as notifications appear on her computer. The messages remind her of her dress fitting for cotillion, the lunch with Jasmine and Aladdin coming up, and the other twenty additional royal engagements approaching. Mal turns away from the screen letting out an exasperated huff; she puts some food into her mother's terrarium and then puts the last book into her bag in one fluid motion. Her eye moves to her spell book sitting on her dresser. She hesitates for a moment but throws it in her bag before she leaves. In the back of her head, she knows she has to stop using it. She reaches for the doorknob and her eyes flash green for a brief moment. "That was weird." She says quietly. She opens the door and heads for school. The terrarium is revealed to be empty.

Brent and Gwyn having returned from visiting Tarzan and Jane walk up to their friends on the school lawn. Mal and the others greet them and break into song and dance.  
As the song ends thunder crashes. All the students look up into the sky.  
The cloaked man is flying high above Auradon, he waves the magic wand lowering the barrier around the Isle. The criminals rush towards the kingdom. They quickly arrive on the shore of Auradon via pirate ships. Huns, Goblins, pirates, and all manner of villains spill out and begin invading the kingdom. They attack the Castle, the School, everything. The students begin to run in the opposite direction. There are explosions and fire raining down from the ship's cannons. The villains attack with their magical implements. Lighting, lasers, and magic are flying through the air. Unlucky citizens are struck down and captured by the horde.

The sky grows dark, all the planets align and energy courses through them. The Titans appear as constellations in the stars. The sky swirls like water going down a drain, the Titans take material form and land in the ocean with a loud crash. Tidal waves crash into the kingdom. The buildings on the coast are gone in an instant. The Titans march toward Mount Olympus crushing anything in their path. Zeus hurls lightning at them, which uselessly sizzles when it hits them.  
As an army descends upon them, our heroes grab hold of one another and brace for death. The sound of angry voices becomes more deafening; the teens bury their faces in a huddle. Suddenly the sound stops. There is no sound at all.

After a few moments, Jay raises his head. He looks over his shoulder to see a Hun soldier holding a spear an inch from his face. Everyone and everything is frozen, motionless. Time stands still except for Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Evie, Doug, Gwyn, and Brent who look around in confusion. They stand in awe at the scene; they are surrounded by villains with angry and horrible expressions on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on a tree branch just a meter away is an owl. The owl tilts its head briefly; it begins to speak "I need your help."

"What?" the group says in unison.

"Archimedes?" Mal asks.

"I am not the real Archimedes, I am simply the interface for the Emergency Time Jump System." The owl says. "Like a hologram."

Brent snaps his fingers and points at the bird. "Like Jor-El." He says confidently. Nobody reacts to what Brent says.

The owl continues "As you know the school was built three hundred years ago, it was converted within the last twenty years however from Adam's castle to this preparatory school. What you do not know is that Merlin secretly installed magical safeguards within the foundation. Merlin hid mystical stones in the building during the renovations. The same stones he used when constructing Stonehenge."

"Why?" Evie asks puzzled.

"Merlin knew Fairy Godmother's wand was too powerful to be left unprotected. It has the ability to destroy the world. If such an event occurred the school's Emergency Time Jump Protocol would activate. The magical energy stored inside the school allows a onetime jump into the past and back, in order to prevent the end of the world. You get one chance, there's only enough magic for one attempt." Archimedes explains

"Merlin sure thought of everything," Jane says impressed.

"Actually it was Archimedes, that old man is so scatterbrained." The owl says under his breath.

"What do we have to do?" Ben asks bravely.

'Archimedes' explains. "You will be sent back two decades in time where you must retrieve five magical objects. These objects, when combined can counteract the wand's magic. That time period is the most opportune time to collect the objects. The world is counting on you."

Carlos asks sheepishly "But, why us?"

"Is Ben not the noble and brave king? And are these not your most trusted knights of the round table?" Archimedes asks.

The teens look at each other quizzically. "Brent and Gwyn can come as well," Jay says jokingly.

By some weird technical parameters, they were now tasked with saving the world.  
"But who is that guy?" Mal asks while pointing at the mysterious man in the sky. He is frozen in place, wearing black and purple armour, the wand held above his head mid-spell.

"I do not have that information at this time, the system simply detected the threat and activated." The owl hoots.

Evie quickly pulls out her mirror. "Magic, Mirror tell us why? This villain would attack from the sky?"

The mirror reveals the cloaked man is, in fact, Aurora's father King Stefan.

"But he died years ago, didn't he? Maleficent killed him when Aurora was small." Jane says.

The mirror explains how Stefan befriended Hades in the underworld. They share a mutual desire for power. Stefan wanted to rule over all men, while Hades wants to be the ruler of the gods. Hades granted him life again and the abilities of a powerful warlock. The conditions of the arrangement are that Stefan rules earth but must use the wand to revive the Titans and help them destroy Zeus. Stefan wishes to destroy all world leaders, starting with King Ben. Also, he wants revenge on Maleficent and any of her progeny. This causes Mal to fidget nervously.

Archimedes begins speaking again "If you are successful you will all return to this exact moment. Now here are the exact locations of the objects, this is what you must do…"

In the sky Stefan remains motionless; his eyes suddenly dart in the Descendants direction. He watches as they discuss the plan. In a flash of white light, the adolescents disappear. Stefan's eyes burn with hatred.

* * *

The King and his "knights" materialize on the deck of a pirate ship. The pirates begin shouting in surprise and draw swords. The protagonists grab swords in turn. An amazingly choreographed sword fight dance routine erupts on the ship. Carlos runs the length of the ship sliding between legs and jumping over pirates. He spins the steering wheel as he runs past, the ship turns sharply knocking their opponents to the deck.

Brent swings around the ship using various ropes sword fighting pirates as he does. Doug ties up three pirates with a cheeky lasso. He cuts a rope securing a corner of a sail; the sail violently flaps in the wind flinging the men into the air.

The pirates are rounded up and kicked off their ship, marooned on a desert island. The captain of the ship, the famed Dread Pirate Nolan swears revenge on the youths.

Ben approaches the steering wheel, grabbing it he triumphantly shouts "Let's Go!" but the ship remains motionless ruining the moment. Ben looks around puzzled. Doug begins lifting the anchor and adjusting the sails. Ben awkwardly gestures for Doug to steer.

The Descendants sail away planning their next steps. Evie has helped accessorize everyone so they all look stunning in their new pirate garb. As they travel, Evie and Doug explain everything they learned in their history and piracy classes. Doug gives everyone a lesson in sailing: so they can operate the ship without him.

They follow 'Archimedes' Map to a small island inlaid with colourful gems. Brent and Gwyn jump off the ship onto the island. The gems change colour as they step on them, they walk to the centre of the island. The ocean begins to split in front of them, revealing the seafloor. Standing upright in the sand is a trident. Gwyn grabs it and pulls it from its place.  
"Thanks, Poseidon!" Brent yells. "We'll bring it back when we've saved the world." They walk back toward the ship. Several crabs and an octopus wave at them as the water crashes back to its place.

"That was the easy one," Gwyn says cheerfully.

"Thanks to you," Brent says. Brent bows elegantly to Gwyn. "Not just the Princess of Thieves but also the Queen of Pirates." Gwyn laughs and pushes him.  
Gwyn hands the trident to Mal. Mal uses the trident to control the weather. She fills the sails with wind and pushes the ship forward with torrents of water. The ship sails very quickly towards Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal and Ben step onto the shore. "How will you meet up with us?" Evie asks Mal.

"We're allowed to use magic on this mission right, Ben?" Mal asks devilishly.

"If it's to save the world it's okay. It won't hurt in this time period anyway, everyone is magic-ing" Ben says with disgust.

Jane reaches into her lunch bag and procures a carrot. Tossing it into the air she begins casting a spell.  
"Bibbity bobbity boo." She sings.

The carrot is transformed into a bicycle. After several attempts, she gets it right. The carrot finally takes on the form of a speedboat.

Ben and Mal wave goodbye to their friends as they walk into the woods. "So how do we get our hands on Excalibur?" Mal asks rubbing her hands together.

Ben explains as they walk "We have to find the Lady of the Lake. She should be around here somewhere if I remember correctly."

As they walk the path through the forest Mal asks "We've gone back to before Arthur was king?"

"Yeah, it's a strange enough place in our time, in this time it's archaic," Ben says while looking at the map. They walk around for 20 minutes. Ben is trying to hide that he is lost.

Mal reaches out to grab the map from him, as she takes a step closer toward him a brown and red squirrel scurries past her feet, squeaking wildly. The red squirrel chases the brown one up a tree and out of sight. Mal hears their chattering in the distance.

After looking at the map Mal points to a small river. "If we follow the river downstream it will lead us to the lake." She decides. They follow the sound of running water.  
As they come to the edge of the river they see something very strange, floating down the river is a wolf. The wolf is lodged in the trunk of an old log, his head poking out the top and his body the bottom. They follow the floating wolf downstream. The wolf slips out of the log and quickly darts away into the woods.

Mal and Ben reach the lake. They both look out, staring at the calm cool water. Mal and Ben's pristine reflections stare back at them. Ben shouts "Lady of the Lake! We ask you for the sword Excalibur, to save the world." The lake remains still for a long time, "We will return it when we're done." Ben says faintly.

A watery hand erupts from the still surface. It grabs hold of Mal and pulls her in. Mal splashes frantically; Ben leaps in and rescues her. He carries her to shore and they both sit down on a rock recovering from the shock. At the same time, a woman rises out of the lake. Laughing she says "You really should learn how to swim at some point." She says to Mal. She produces Excalibur from her flowing ensemble.

"You're just giving it to us?" Ben asks.

"Yah. I've been waiting here for like a couple hundred years to give it to a noble king. You're close enough and you need it to save the world so here." She says holding Excalibur out.

"Thanks, I guess," Ben says grabbing the sword. He attaches it to his belt and proceeds to ring water out of his shirt. Mal glares at the woman as she combs her fingers through her blonde hair.  
The Lady of the Lake gives Mal a short swimming lesson.

"Thank you, Lady of the Lake." Ben and Mal say together. Ben and Mal bow formally to her.

"Please call me Jillian." The woman says.  
Ben and Mal return to the speedboat and head towards their friends.

* * *

Evie and Doug walk down the ship's gangplank onto a dock in New York City. They hail a cab and beeline to their destination. They find the store they're looking for, and walk through the door. A bell chimes as they enter a cluttered antique shop. Doug and Evie quickly check to see if anyone is around. Evie whips out her mirror to find the trinket they're after. She follows it behind the counter. She pulls out an old black box, opening it revealing a tiny metallic dragon. Its tail is curled so it can be worn as a ring.

A man walks out from the back of the store. He wears a long dark trench coat and brown shoulder length feathered hair.  
"Are you stealing from me?" He asks incredulously. "I am the world's most powerful magician, Balthazar Blake! You would have an easier time stealing the Declaration of Independence." He says chuckling,

Evie and Doug turn on their heels and begin to run. The man does a two-finger whistle and immediately a large golden mechanical eagle flies through the door and lands blocking their exit. The bell above the door chimes pleasantly as Doug and Evie fall to the ground in shock.

The man begins walking towards them "I need that ring to find Merlin's successor so we can…" he begins to say but he knocks over an old urn. Its lid clangs on the floor. Suddenly the man begins to turn into sand and is sucked inside of the urn. The lid closes and the urn stands itself up again as if nothing had happened.

Doug and Evie slowly get to their feet a little confused. They eventually explain their story to the eagle. The ring comes to life and crawls up Evie's arm; it jumps from Evie to Doug's shoulder. The eagle and the dragon agree to help them. The four leave the store but unbeknownst to them, two mice were also in the store.

One wears a fabulous purple fur coat and hat, the other wears a little red jacket and cap. Miss Bianca and Bernard, 'the Rescuers' heard the story as well. They leap into action to help these children; they scurry out of the shop and climb aboard an albatross. Doug and Evie fly out of the city aboard the mechanical eagle as the mice and albatross follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship sails northwest to Agrabah.  
Jay and Lonnie step off the ship and head for the city. "We have to find a glove or something?" Lonnie asks.

"Mozenwrath's Gauntlet." Jay corrects. "It's in the Cave of Wonders, so we need the scarab beetle from my father."

The two of them enter the city and make their way through the marketplace. Overhead a young man leaps from rooftop to rooftop, guards chase him swinging their swords as the boy craftily dodges them.

They sneak around the palace wall. Lonnie checks for guards, she gives Jay a nod and begins running at him, Jay handsprings Lonnie into the air. Lonnie just catches the top of the wall with her right hand, she climbs up. She reaches down to help Jay over as well.

They move stealthily into the palace, Jay leads the way to Jafar's secret chamber. The grab the scarab beetle and a wacky musical number begins. They sneak behind Jafar's back and around the palace just keeping out of sight of the guards. They climb up the wall and prepare to leave but high above, a tiger begins to roar at them from a balcony. The guards turn and see them. The pair runs towards the market.

The musical number continues as the guards chase them through the city. Jay and Lonnie nimbly duck and dodge the guards doing parkour. The meet again in an ally but the guards suddenly corner them. Lonnie swipes two swords from the guards, she tosses one to Jay.  
Jay and Lonnie go back to back as the guards surround them. Jay and Lonnie fight in perfect tandem and defeat the guards. It is just like that scene from The Last Jedi. One by one the guards become humiliated in battle. One is struck with a flower pot, one gets trapped in a barrel, and the last guard's pants fall down after jay slices his belt. The guards run away in embarrassment and fear.

Jay looks over at Lonnie with wonder in his eyes. "You should be on the R.O.A.R. team." He says.

"They would never let a girl on the team," Lonnie says dismissively.

Jay continues looking at Lonnie fondly; he rubs his chin in thought. The two head into the desert to find the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Jane reluctantly uses the trident as Carlos, Brent, and Gwyn sail the ship. "I'm having some trouble here," Jane shouts over the sound of the waves.

"You're the only one with magic abilities!" Carlos shouts back. "We're almost there." He reassures.

The ship approaches an island on the horizon. Floating above the island is a giant glowing crystal.  
"Atlantis!" Brent says with a gasp.

"We just need a small piece of the heart of Atlantis," Carlos says from the crow's nest.

As they approach the island, an enormous wave crashes into the side of the boat. A monster lobster emerges from the ocean. It grabs the ship with its claws. Brent and Gwyn hit the deck as the ship suddenly lurches to a stop. The monster squeezes the side of the ship as the wood begins to make snapping and cracking sounds in protest.

Gwyn and Brent stand up and stare at the animal in amazement. "Well do something. It's a big animal, make friends with it." Gwyn says frantically as she looks from Brent to Carlos. They try to talk to the creature but to no avail.

"I think this thing's mechanical!" Carlos yells.

The ship begins to take on more and more water. Brent looks at Jane and Carlos. "Gwyn and I will distract it; you two go get the crystal quick."

Carlos and Jane take the trident and jump into the lifeboat. The boat hits the water hard; the trident propels them towards the island like a rocket. Brent and Gwyn fight the monster with arrows, spears, and swords. They swing on ropes around the monster and the ship. The Lobster swings its claws in the air trying to catch them.

Jane looks back at her friends. Wanting to help them she sheepishly raises the trident in the air. Out of the depths rises a Kraken. The Lobster releases the ship and turns to fight the Kraken.  
Brent and Gwyn do their best to repair the boat and bail out the water. The ship rises and falls with the waves created by the monstrous battle.

The Kraken wraps its tentacles around the Leviathan. The Leviathan begins shooting lasers out of its face.

The Atlanteans stop and stare at the monsters fighting in the ocean. Carlos slips into the crowd unnoticed. Jane watches from the small boat. She comments "Everyone has white hair, like Carlos."

Carlos grabs a small blue crystal from a mysterious fish shaped vehicle. It looks to be made of grey stone-like material. Carlos sees a man climb aboard one and put a crystal in its ignition. It comes to life and begins rising into the air. The man flies away on the fish motorcycle. Carlos grins mischievously.

Out in the water, the Leviathan shoots its laser through the Kraken killing it. The Kraken quickly sinks, the Leviathan turns back to the wooden ship. It fires its blue laser beam through the hull of the ship.

Brent and Gwyn hold hands. The Leviathan raises its claws into the air. Brent and Gwyn look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately. The Leviathan hammers the ship into pieces. The ship promptly disappears into the sea.

Jane and Carlos are flying towards them aboard the Atlantean vehicle. They cry "Noooo!" as their friends disappear before their eyes, tears streaming down their faces. They hover over where the ship once was, looking for their friends. The Leviathan again rises out of the ocean. Only this time it begins to fly. It spots the small craft carrying Carlos and Jane.

It begins chasing them. It reaches for them. The two bob and weave through the air as the Leviathan shoots more lasers. Jane is beside herself with sadness and panic. She raises the trident towards the killer machine; the tridents energy shoots into the water. Slowly the water grows, creating a thousand foot tsunami. It moves toward the monster. The Leviathan is swallowed by the wave disappearing.

But the wave continues, heading for the city.

Before it reaches the island, the queen of Atlantis merges with the crystal at the city's centre, an enormous blue force field forms around the island. The wave crashes over the entire island.  
In a matter of moments, there is nothing left but the calm ocean. Atlantis sank.

Jane and Carlos sit stunned hovering in the air after watching the whole disaster. After a while, Carlos says "They would want us to finish the mission." Jane wipes tears out of her eyes and holds tighter to Carlos. They fly back towards Auradon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and Mal arrive via camels to meet Jay and Lonnie in the desert. Jane and Doug fly in on their Atlanteans craft, then Evie and Doug land shortly afterward aboard the mechanical eagle. The group wave as the eagle takes off again. Jane and Carlos tearfully recount what happened to Brent and Gwyn.

* * *

 

Jay combines the two pieces of the scarab; the beetle sparks to life and shoots through the air. The group follows its trail of light to a particular sand dune. The beetle dives into the sand. The Cave of Wonders rises. The sand forms the powerful feline's head and opens its mouth before the VKs revealing a staircase. Ben stands at the foot of the stairs, raising his voice he says "We only need Mozenwrath's Gauntlet, just that one thing to save the world."

"You may enter, but touch nothing else." the cave/cat growls.

The group nervously walks down the steps. They clutch each other frightfully as they walk past mountains of gold and treasure. They begin searching for the Gauntlet. Jane's hands shake uncontrollably. You could cut the tension with a knife. This is the most dangerous part of their mission. The Cave could kill them all in an instant.

Ben spots the Gauntlet resting on a pillow atop a pillar. Mal reaches cautiously for the glove. Stefan suddenly steps out of the shadows behind the pedestal. Mal gasps. Somehow he knew their plan. He jumped through time to meet them. He picks up the Gauntlet and slides his hand in. He forms a fist, turning to glare at the youths.

The heroes raise their weapons and prepare for a fight. The cave begins to rumble and shake. Holding the wand up Stefan restrains the mighty Cave of Wonders.

Mal glances over her shoulder to find her friends frozen in place. Stefan has stopped time. He begins pacing around Mal. He admires the glove on his right hand savouring the moment. In his left hand is Fairy Godmother's wand. Mal watches him intently; this might be the end for her and her friends. She doesn't notice as the lizard Maleficent crawls out of her bag.

"Long before you were born, your mother and I were enemies." Stefan begins to monologue. "I was the most powerful King, King of all men. But compared to your mother, Woah! That, that's real power, but what did she do with it? Nothing. All she ever did was torture me and my family, for what reason? An invitation to a baby shower?" Stefan says feigning shock.

"I'm not my mother. Your fight is with her. Just let my friends go." Mal pleads.

"I'll deal with your mother soon enough. She was powerful but you… even she was no match for you. I know how you stood up to her when she escaped the Isle. Think of what you could do with that power." Stefan says wickedly.

"That's not who I am. I don't want power. I don't use dark magic." Mal says firmly.

"You already do," Stefan says. He snaps his fingers and Mal's hair becomes purple. Stefan grins, he snaps his fingers again. Mal's eyes glow green. "Don't deny who you are," Stefan says stepping back into the shadows. He lets out an evil laugh. Mal's friends begin to move again. Mal clutches at her head feeling strange.

"Mal?" Evie asks concerned.

Mal becomes surrounded in purple smoke. She transforms into an enormous purple dragon. She takes flight and begins breathing fire, at her friends! She circles around them trapping them in a ring of flame.

Mal lands amongst her friends who run in panic. She swipes at them with her claws. Carlos grabs her tail trying to get her to stop.

He shouts "This isn't you Mal!"

"We're your friends!" Jane adds.

Mal raises her tail and tries to whip them with it.

Carlos and Jane duck under it and run.

Lonnie taps her sword against Mal's front claws "Hey over here!" She says.

Mal turns to face her. Jay stares Mal in the eyes and says "He is messing with your mind. You got to fight it, my father could never hypnotize someone with strong willpower."

"Just focus on us and snap out of it," Lonnie says hopefully.

Mal looks at them for a moment; she lets out a roar and swipes at them with her clawed hand. Lonnie and Jay roll out of the way, avoiding death by inches. Ben leaps forward meeting her claws with Excalibur. Ben's muscles tense as he struggles to block her mighty attack, her hand remains locked in place.

Evie and Doug stand behind Ben confidently. "Just be yourself," Evie says.

Ben meets her eyes and says calmly "It doesn't matter who your parents are, you're good Mal."

Mal stops. She blinks several times. Her eyes stop glowing.

She turns to Stefan, and lunges at him! Stefan sprouts powerful leathery wings and launches into the air avoiding the dragon's attack.

Mal takes flight after him. Mal's friends let out a cheer. All the Descendants attack at once. Carlos points his crystal at Stefan striking him with blue energy as he darts around the cave. Jane sends shockwaves out from the trident sending Stefan tumbling downward; he recovers from the fall and catches Mal with an uppercut. Mal crashes into the roof of the cave.

Doug points the ring at Stefan; he telekinetically pulls him into the ground. Ben slashes at him with Excalibur, Lonnie and Jay with their own swords. Stefan stands; he sends all three flying with a flick of his hand. Mal blankets him with a wall of fire. Everyone combines their attacks again.

Stefan stands defiantly, enduring the attacks. Jay shouts "It's not enough; we need the gauntlet as well."

Doug pulls at it with the rings magic; the gauntlet begins to slide off Stefan's arm. Suddenly it stops and slowly slides back on. Stefan casts a spell and transforms into a Hydra. He rushes at Mal biting her with his multiple heads. He throws her across the room. She lands hard. Her body puffs into smoke and she returns to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben watches in horror. He lets out a roar and leaps at the Hydra swinging Excalibur. He begins cutting off Stefan's heads. More grow in their places. Ben loses control in a fit of rage, fur erupts from Ben's skin, horns form on his head and he becomes a full beast. Ben lands back on the ground behind Stefan. He turns to see Stefan now has 30 heads snarling at him.

In one rapid strike, Ben disappears under the Hydra's hand. There is a loud rumble as the monster's full weight comes down onto the king. He is killed instantly.

Stefan picks up Excalibur with his claws. He next whips his tail bashing into Carlos and Jane. They fall to the ground. Stefan steps on them making a crunch sound. He retrieves their crystal and Trident.

Simultaneously the heads devour Evie and Doug. One of Stefan's tongues pulls Merlin's ring from it's teeth. He adds it to his collection.

He reaches down grabbing Jay and Lonnie with his two hands. He throws them in opposite directions. They collide with the sides of the cave. Lonnie hits the ground with a dull thud, after landing she lays motionless.

Jay hits a pile of treasure, gold coins cascade in all directions around his crater. Jay's impact with the metal is excruciating. His insides feel like broken glass. He opens his mouth to scream but there is no air in his lungs. He collapses.

Stefan becomes human once more. Holding all the objects aloft Stefan casts a new spell. He magically combines them all in a flash of light. He now wears a golden gauntlet, engraved with images of all the magical objects, colourful gems are embedded in the knuckles. "Finally it is mine." He says.

With all the Descendants dead he can rule the world; Stefan now possesses the most powerful magical weapon in the universe.

Maleficent looks at her daughter lying on the ground, heartbroken she slowly transforms into her original form again. She reaches out taking her child in her arms. Devastated she embraces Mal and weeps.

Stefan walks over to her. "And you…" he says. Maleficent looks up at him for a moment before returning to Mal. Stefan raises his glowing fist preparing to destroy his oldest adversary.

"I was once so angry at you," Maleficent says softly. "You cut off my wings, and I cursed your daughter in return. But then I grew to love her. I realized my mistake far too late. I wish I could take it all back."

"Don't try and apologize, because I won't accept it," Stefan roars.

Maleficent continues "I just wanted to tell you that I understand you. Power and revenge were once all I lived for. But I saw for a moment, the truth. The only real life worth living is one where you love. I loved your daughter Stefan. And I loved my own daughter." Maleficent presses her forehead to her child's. She closes her eyes waiting for Stefan.

He just looks at them.

Maleficent whispers to Mal "You taught me what love is, and that good is stronger than evil. But I was too late."

* * *

 

Jay opens his eyes. He takes a painful breath. He raises his head and looks around; he sees the mountain of gold and the trail he left as he slid down it. He props himself up on his elbows. Slowly he drags himself along the floor; he ignores the awful aches in his bones and his body telling him to stop.

He sees his friends lying around the cave, dead.

Stefan's back is to Jay, he is staring at Maleficent and Mal." It doesn't matter anymore," Jay thinks. "I won't last much longer." He crawls across the cave floor past hordes of treasure. If only his dad could see him now. His father had raised him all his life to seek out opportunities like this. Steal the treasure; get the magic, rule the world. Nothing else mattered, nobody else mattered. But Jay ignored all of that now. Now he crawled toward what he cared about, the only thing that really mattered.

He crawls up to Lonnie's body. Tearfully he holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry..."

The two mice Bianca and Bernard approach Jay, pushing a lamp towards him. He glances down at them. The rodents squeak at him and step backward. Jay picks up the lamp and looks at it blankly. He absentmindedly runs his hand over it. He gently releases it. It drops to the ground. He continues crying.

In a burst of energy, Genie shoots out of the lamp and begins singing.

"You ain't ever had a friend like me…" He begins to sing.

Jay breaks down, even more, crying uncontrollably.

Genie stops singing and dancing. He leans over Jay and Lonnie. Woefully he says "I am so sorry kid, I can't…"

"Bring people back from the dead. I know." Jay finishes.

Genie clasps his hands together and looks down solemnly for a minute. He sees Stefan out of the corner of his eye when he spots the gauntlet his face changes. He leans over Jay's shoulder again. He says "If you had the legendary reality gauntlet, however, you could bring people back to life."

* * *

 

Stefan stands quietly, a puzzled look on his face. Maleficent meets his gaze. "Don't make the same mistake I did. You think you'll be happy when you rule the world. But it's worthless if you're alone. Be with your family again, your daughter and your granddaughter"

"Leah and Aurora!" Stefan says his expression becoming warm.

Maleficent kisses Mal's forehead.

Mal's eyes open. She gets up. "You're alive," Maleficent says hugging her daughter, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Stefan looks down at his bare hand. He turns around to see the gauntlet on Jay's hand.

Ben, Gwyn, Brent, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Doug, and Lonnie walk up and stand beside Jay.

Jay says "I wish Stefan had no magic abilities."

Genie snaps his fingers.

Stefan's armour falls off his body. He falls to his hands and his knees. Jay points the gauntlet at him. Stefan looks up sadly at Jay. Jay shoots energy at Stefan and in an instant, he is gone.

"Did you…?" Jane begins to ask.

"I teleported him," Jay says.

"To the Isle?" Ben asks.

"I figured he wanted to be with his family, so I sent him back to his time. Let's just say he did not die in his fight with Maleficent."

"The Isle isn't the perfect solution," Evie says gloomily.

"I should really do something about that." Ben thinks aloud.

Mal joins her friends.

Maleficent watches them all joyfully. "I choose good," she says. Mal and Evie wrap their arms around her. Everyone celebrates in a group hug.

"I never want to lose you guys again," Jay says.

"You still have one wish left," Carlos says.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay looks at the lamp, he rubs it and Genie energetically joins the group. "I wish we all stay together forever," Jay says sweetly pulling Lonnie closer.

"As a rule, I can't make people love each other," Genie says awkwardly.

"I'm confident we all have a happy ending," Evie says.

"I wish we could see how our lives turn out though?" Jay says.

Genie grants the wish. Everyone begins to see a vision of the future.

Years have passed. The Descendants are all adults. Jay and Lonnie are passionately in love, both world-famous Olympians holding gold medals in every sport, except archery.

Gwyn is unmatched in archery at every Olympics. She and Brent enjoy married life as King and Queen of the jungle. Together they constructed a super-technological utopia akin to the movie Black Panther. An entire city that exists harmoniously with nature, filled with gorillas, endangered flora, animals and people.

Evie is the world's greatest clothing designer, creating stunning fashions for all occasions. Her husband Doug works closely alongside her while fathering their seven children. Jane and Carlos both design clothing and run the company when they aren't volunteering at the Auradon Animal Shelter. Other notable employees include Dizzy Tremain and the Mad Hatter's niece Victoria.

Ben is the greatest king in history. He eventually lowered the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, transformed the slums, opened the island up to the rest of the world, and integrates a majority of the criminals back into society.

Mal is a glorious and beloved Queen, praised as the headmaster of Auradon Prep. She also strived to educate all young people, founding the world's largest public library; she beatified the kingdom with her art museum and many public murals. As well as being a great mother.

Maleficent restored her relationship with her daughter and lives nearby. She educates people about protecting the environment as well as her home the Moors. She spends what time she has with her grandchildren, singing, and working in her garden.

The Descendants are all happy and healthy and the world is a better place because of them. Everything you ever wanted to happen to the Descendants happens. The whole earth is good, peaceful, and perfect. The way John Lennon imagined it could be.

The group's vision fades away and they are left standing on the school lawn. They are teenagers again and the world is how they left it. The armies are frozen in place and the Titans are attacking Olympus.

Archimedes looks pleasantly at the team. His beak forms a smile as he nods happily at the group. "You did it!" he says taking flight from his perch. Landing gracefully on the gauntlet he takes it in his talons and carries it out of Jay's hands.

The glove starts to glow as Archimedes points it at the Titans. The Titans expressions change from anger to confusion as they are suddenly sucked into the sky by mystical vortexes. The monsters spin around and around in a blur of colour, their limbs uselessly flailing. They take their places in the stars and turn into constellations once more.

Hercules looks over at the owl and cheerfully shoots him a thumbs up, he returns to the top of Mount Olympus.

Next, the bird transports Madame Mim and all the criminals back to the Isle of the Lost; he restores the barrier, returns the magical objects to the museum, and undoes all the damage Stefan caused.

"The vision of the future that you saw is not set in stone. It is only one possibility. Your future is still up to you." Archimedes says.

Using the gauntlet he recharges the school's time circuits in case of another emergency. He then reaches the glove's magic backward in time.

"I have returned the ship to those pirates and fixed the changes you made to the timeline, all except for Stefan," Archimedes explains as he moves the Gauntlet in a flourish.

"Thank goodness!" Jane says relieved. "I felt so bad about the Atlanteans."

"Yeah, that's sort of a fixed point in the timeline. I'm not changing that." Archimedes says offhandedly.

"What?" Jane says shocked.

"Officially this whole event never happened," Archimedes says as he turns Maleficent into a lizard again.

Mal watches disappointedly, she gently picks her mother off the lawn and looks at her in her hands. "My Mother was purple, you made her green." She says to Archimedes getting exasperated.

"That doesn't matter, nobody will notice." The owl snaps back. "Besides I'm going to erase all your memories."

Before any of the VK's react the gauntlet sends out a flash of white light. Archimedes erases everyone's memories and then disassembles the Gauntlet. Each of the legendary magic relics is returned to their original times and places.

Time resumes.

* * *

 

Audrey briskly marches past in a huff. The group look around a little confused.

"What was I saying?" Mal asks.

Chad runs after Audrey shrieking loudly "No Audrey! Please! Don't go! We can work this out."

Fairy Godmother walks towards the group sidestepping around Chad. She begins speaking to Evie "I want to thank you again for donating your mirror to the museum Evie." Evie smiles and pulls it from her purse.

Handing it to FGM she says "Sure no problem."

FGM locks eyes with Mal and approaches her. "Remember we talked about your spellbook as well Mal?" She extends her hands expectantly.

Shaking FGM's hand Mal reaches behind her back with her other hand and pushes the book deeper into her bag.

"I left it in my dorm. I'll definitely bring it tomorrow." Mal says.

FGM stops, her face becomes annoyed and puzzled.

Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and Evie begin to discuss dresses for cotillion. Carlos walks up behind Jane. He nervously speaks up "Hey Jane?"

She turns to him.

"Ah... um." Before he can say anything a girl runs up to Jane.

"Jane. Audrey has just left to go on vacation and the decorating committee desperately needs you."

She pulls Jane away leaving Carlos standing there.

Evie and Doug rush away to start designing clothes for cotillion. Lonnie follows excitedly making suggestions.

Jay walks up and rests his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Let's go to practice." He says. They turn and leave. Jay looks behind for a last glance at Lonnie.

He turns and winks at the camera. He remembers.

Maybe he just got lucky and his memories were not fully erased. Maybe his father had trained him from a young age to resist mind control magic. Maybe he just wasn't smart enough for his memories to be erased.

Ben kisses Mal on the cheek and apologizes "Sorry I have a council meeting in a few minutes I have to run." Mal nods and he turns away.

"Wait, Ben?" she says. He looks back. "You want to have a picnic by the lake next week?"

"Do Ogre's like cheese puffs?" he says. "I would love that. You don't have to do anything fancy you know?"

Mal wave's goodbye then nervously rests her hand on her spell book. She turns to go to class.

Some paparazzi rush up to her and begin taking pictures. Fairy Godmother promptly chases them away.

The camera flashes blind Mal for a moment.

She closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they glow green...

 

The End.

 

The Pirates of the Caribbean Theme plays over the credits.

We see Brent and Gwyn have left school once again and are sailing around the world looking for adventure.

 


End file.
